


cold comforts

by LowInHighSchool



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, cuddling for warmth, granit can't work the heating, oli is a helpful softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/pseuds/LowInHighSchool
Summary: Granit can't work the heating in his house but Oli has an idea





	cold comforts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> hello! 
> 
> Dear Eafay and mariothellama (And dragons), I just wanted to gift you this to let you know how much i love and appreciate you <3
> 
> Enjoy!!

Granit thought he was doing well settling into his new life in London. He’d found a house almost straight away and bought furniture pretty quickly after that so by his second week there he was all sorted.

But then it gets colder and Granit comes to realise one thing: he doesn’t know how to work the central heating. It seemed pretty basic on the face of it and Granit thought he’d done it right, apparently not.

It was a cold december night and Granit was huddled under mounds of blankets, sipping hot chocolate but he was still freezing. He’d tried to mess with the heating several times, but if anything that just made it colder. 

“Why won’t you work?” He hisses as he turns the dial round. A nearby radiator makes a promising hiss but stays cold.

It’s only then he thinks, this could be the perfect excuse to ask Oli to come over and try to fix it. The Frenchman had always said he’d help out in any way he could and immediately Granit had fallen in love.

So far he was too nervous to invite him round, but now he actually needed him. He reaches for his phone and dials.

 

After a short conversation full of Granit tripping over his words and Olivier sounding concerned (“You must be freezing! I’ll be right there!), Granit hangs up and goes to the bathroom to make sure he looks presentable.

 

“Bloody hell” Olivier says when Granit lets him in “I’m glad I wore my coat”

“Told you”

“Where’s the control?”

“Here” Granit leads him through to the hall, just outside the kitchen door was a control panel. Not too fancy but impossible to work. Olivier hums and presses a few buttons but nothing seems to work.

“I have no idea, have you phoned the people who installed it?” Olivier asks and Granit feels stupid for not doing that in the first place.

“No” He admits “I think they’re shut now, I’m freezing”

“You know” Olivier smiles “There’s another way to get warm”

“I have blankets”

“That’s not what I meant, come here”

Olivier takes Granit’s hand and leads him to the living room. He lies down on the couch and pulls Granit into him.

“Oh” Granit says “This is what you meant”

“Yeah, is that ok?”

“Definitely”

Olivier wraps his arms tightly around Granit who sighs contentedly.

“Warmer now?” Olivier asks 

Granit nods “Thank you”

“No problem, I can stay over if you want”

“No it’s alright, my beds actua-” Granit cuts himself off as he realises what Olivier’s getting at “Actually that would be nice, thanks”

“No problem, always glad to help out”

Granit smiles and pulls himself closer into Olivier who strokes his hair gently, Granit was definitely a lot warmer now. 

 

After a good night spent together it was pretty clear to Granit he and Olivier were a thing now. He doesn’t want him to leave in the morning but all too soon they’re at the front door.

“I guess I better phone the heating company” Granit says.

“Unless you wait until tomorrow” Olivier winks.

Granit shivers at the idea “How about I phone them but keep the heating on low?”

Olivier laughs as he walks to his car “I’ll see you later”


End file.
